As is known in the art, it is necessary to distribute electrical power using electrical cable or conduit throughout a building from central distribution points. Depending on the size of the building and the power requirements required by the activities within the building, the distribution system may include in addition to the main electrical distribution panel, one or more subsystem electrical distribution panels as well as connection boxes to feed power throughout the building. In large buildings, distribution panels are disposed in electrical closets and electrical cable or conduit from an end point is fed back to the distribution panel. In the distribution panel, a hole must be drilled or punched into the distribution panel to accommodate each electrical cable or conduit. This process is repeated over and over depending on the quantity of cable or pipe. At times a certain amount of predrilled holes may be included in the electrical distribution panel.
It should be appreciated when many electrical cables are required to be connected into a distribution panel, the time spent to drill the holes to accommodate the many electrical cables and conduits can be costly. Furthermore, feeding the many electrical cables to the distribution panel and be unwieldy looking like mixed spaghetti and giving the installation an unprofessional appearance.